


Inverno em Odisseia

by Kori_Hime



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: BL, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Os reis Damianos e Laurent estão nas terras de Odisseia, e tem algumas horas livres para aproveitar a sós, até o encontro com o rei Odisseu.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Inverno em Odisseia

**Author's Note:**

> Odisseia e o rei Odisseu eu inventei (nao lembro agora se tem algum odisseu na trilogia kkkk) A história se passaria 2 anos depois do final da saga.  
> Essa é uma oneshot curta e fofa, feita para curtir um pouco mais os dois.

Era inverno.

A pele cobria os ombros largos para aquecê-lo. Damianos caminhou pelo corredor de soldados, olhando-os com respeito, movendo a cabeça ao cumprimentá-los, gostando do que via. Eram soldados akielons e veredianos, ambos lutando pela unificação dos reinos. Aquela não era para ser uma disputa armada, havia um tratado, mas os soldados precisavam estar preparados.

Após inspecionar a tropa, e mostrar seu rosto, dando a eles uma chama de esperança pelas negociações estarem indo bem, Damianos parou em frente a sua tenda particular, erguida naquela manhã. Mesmo depois de dois anos, ele ainda ficava espantado com a rapidez e requinte que os criados de Vere erguiam suas tendas com todo o luxo que poderiam carregar nas carroças.

Antes de erguer o tecido grosso da entrada da tenda, ele ordenou aos soldados que ninguém entrasse, mesmo que o Rei de Vere dissesse o contrário.

Os homens se entreolharam, depois abaixaram a cabeça, concordando. Um soldado era nascido em Vere e o outro era de Akielon. Ainda era complicado para soldados como eles, treinados a vida toda, saber qual ordem aceitar. Contudo, como estavam guardando a tenda pessoal dos reis, era melhor fazer o que Damianos sugeria, caso não quisesse flagrar Vossas Majestades sem roupas, em posições íntimas.

Damen deu um sorriso leve, quando pousou a mão no ombro do soldado ao lado direito, antes de entrar na tenda.

— Eu ouvi bem? Meu esposo está tirando minha autoridade diante dos nossos soldados?

Laurent estava sentado na cadeira, próximo da lareira. O frio não parecia incomodá-lo, pelo menos não naqueles trajes que fechavam até o seu pescoço, escondendo a pele clara. Os cabelos loiros, voltara ao corte original de quando Damen o viu pela primeira vez ao chegar em Vere, como um escravo. Era curto, com os fios jogados para o lado. Ele estava com um copo na mão, que levou até a mesa, após se levantar e parar diante de Damen.

— Eu só estou evitando que mais pessoas vejam seu corpo nu. — Disse, aproximando os lábios dos ouvidos de Laurent.

— Oh! Então pretende tirar minhas roupas... — O rei se afastou, e analisou a expressão de Damen. — Estamos há poucas horas da nossa reunião com o rei Odisseu, mas você está pensando em tirar minhas roupas? É isso mesmo, vossa majestade?

As mãos de Laurent pousaram sobre o colete de couro que Damen vestia, na altura de seu peito.

— Ainda falta algumas horas. — Ele comentou, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para um beijo. Contudo, Laurent deu um passo para trás e virou-se. — Revisamos todo o plano, agora podemos descansar um pouco. Não está com frio?

Damen foi até a cama preparada para o casal, ele riu, com as almofadas de seda espalhadas. Laurent não abriria mão de alguns costumes, afinal.

Laurent não recusou o convite de ir para a cama, falando no idioma do rei Odisseu, ele mudou o rumo dos interesses de Damen para aquela tarde fria.

Enquanto Laurent estava sentado sobre suas pernas, Damen apertou as mãos nas coxas protegidas pela calça grossa de inverno, alisando a ponta dos dedos para cima e para baixo, enquanto ouvia atentamente as ideias do marido. Em seus lábios, um sorriso gratificante, em sua mente, Damen estava orgulhoso. Ele sempre se sentia eufórico ao ver como funcionava a mente maligna de Laurent, adorava ver o plano ser desenvolvido e executado, com o máximo de cuidado e destreza. Laurent gostava de jogos políticos, e Damen era bom na execução deles, um completava o outro. E aquela conversa sempre o deixava excitado.

Tinha um marido inteligente, bonito e insaciável, o que mais ele poderia querer? Além é claro de um reino unificado e aliados que lutassem ao seu lado para quebrar as correntes do povo escravo.

A conversa se prologou por mais um tempo, até que Laurent sorriu, sentindo as mãos de Damen subirem por suas costas.

— Meu marido está excitado com minhas ideias?

— Sempre. — Damen o beijou na curva do pescoço, acariciando seus braços, virou-o sobre as almofadas de seda e o beijou nos lábios, com tranquilidade. Não havia pressa para amar Laurent. Eles se beijaram por longos minutos, até que as roupas começaram a serem removidas.

Laurent gemeu em seu ouvido, quando o sentiu em seu interior, apertando as mãos em suas costas e movendo o corpo embaixo do seu. Nunca era igual, sempre havia uma novidade, um gemido mais languido e sensual, um movimento forçando a profundidade, algumas exigências ao pé do ouvido.

Damen se entregava para Laurent e o acolhia com fervor e devoção.

Com a cabeça de Laurent sobre seu peito, Damen acariciava seus cabelos, enquanto sorria. A tenda ficou mais quente, depois do ato. Eles recuperavam o fôlego, quando alguém chamou por vossa majestade, do lado de fora.

— Entre. — Disse Laurent, com tranquilidade em sua voz. Damen já havia deixado claro para os soldados, então ele não se preocupou pois ninguém os veria nus sobre a cama.

De qualquer forma, a ordem foi acatada e a tenda aberta. Nikandros entrou e, no segundo passo dado para dentro da tenda, ele se virou.

— Recebemos o mensageiro de Odisseu. — Nikandros falou, com os dentes serrados, enquanto continuava de costas. Damen olhou para Laurent, que ria despreocupado.

— Ele aceita nossos termos?

— Alguns. — Respondeu, sério.

— Volte quando ele aceitar todos. — Laurent gesticulou com a mão, e Damen os cobria com o casaco de pele. Ao virar-se, Nikandros parecia ainda insultado pela luz das chamas do fogaréu. — Mande trazer também comida, seu rei precisa repor energia.

Nikandros não respondeu, apenas girando os olhos e afastando-se, para depois sair.

— Por que sempre faz isso? — Damen o abraçou pela cintura e Laurent removeu o casaco de pele.

— Talvez eu goste de me exibir. — Laurent deu um sorriso, o corpo subindo pelo de Damen, enquanto as mãos dele se enfiavam em seus cabelos escuros. — Talvez para que todos tenham certeza de que você é meu. — Laurent esfregou o corpo, satisfeito com a animação de Damen. — Ou apenas porque eu gosto de ver você constrangido na frente de seus homens. — Ele deu uma gargalhada, mas foi abafada pela boca de Damen, que o apertava com força em seus braços e o beijava apaixonadamente.

O inverno estava no início, assim como a campanha dos dois reinos. Mas, juntos, as coisas pareciam muito mais fáceis de serem executadas. Damen afastou seus lábios e sussurrou um eu te amo, em seu ouvido, enquanto o sentia-o por dentro mais uma vez. A resposta veio alguns minutos depois, quando caíam novamente sobre as almofadas e Laurent o impedia de se afastar de seu corpo.

Seus lábios moviam lentamente e a voz charmosa chegou aos ouvidos de Damen, com um eu te amo falado em todos os idiomas que Laurent sabia.


End file.
